Protective
by Lil-Diego
Summary: For the kink meme. Ezio overhears Leonardo being insulted by a group of people, and reacts in his own special way. Cue fluffness and protective Ezio.


A.N - _This is taken from the KINK meme archive :) Prompt was Ezio hearing Leonardo being builled/targeted against a group of people, which results in our favourite assassin protecting Leonardo to the death. _

Disclaimer: _Believe me, If I owned these boys, I wouldn't be writing :P. Ubisoft owns etrc etrc. _

_Enjoy :) xoxoxo_

* * *

><p><span>Protective<span>

It would be unwise to ever suggest that anyone would be able to understand the logic, and the brilliance of the mind of Leonardo da Vinci. Such was the man's skill for painting, for inventing things that seemed too be impossible, Leonardo was deemed faultless. He could paint a painting in two hours, (on a good day of course!), clean his workshop on a daily basis (and by clean, we all know Leonardo clean) and learned quickly to cope with the demands of his assistant, Salai. It was true that Leonardo had no faults, and learnt very quickly that he was a good man, capable of good things.

As everyone knew, Leonardo was a very sensitive and passive man. He never got angry, and avoided confrontation at all costs. He was not afraid to be scared, nor was he afraid to cry his heart out to something emotionally up lifting. For instance, there was one occasion which, on his birthday, Ezio had by surprise, greeted Leonardo in his workshop, and proceeded to celebrate his birthday with gifts, and of course, his birthday present at the end of the night. Leonardo liked to think he was a kind, gentle soul, who saw nothing but good in everyone.

Leonardo stepped out of his workshop one sunny afternoon in Venezia, and had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day. He looked up at the sky and tried not to voice his disgust when he again saw that wretched man with the caged birds. As he approached the man eagerly, he wondered what the birds had ever done to deserve such cruelty. Leonardo knew that the shop keeper knew perfectly well what he was going to do once he acquired the birds, but the man was more than happy to accept the florins.

"A good deed done! Well Leonardo, at least that has put you in a happy mood!"

Leonardo smiled to himself as he spoke, his walk becoming quicker, and more confident. Yes, he was in a good mood now. This was soon temporarily, as his mood dampened as he continued his walk into the market square. His thoughts proceeded to Ezio, and how, he realised that his bad mood was dampened from the night before, when he had received no word from him. The assassin had promised to be at his workshop at precisely midnight, but of course, a promise like that from Ezio was hard to keep. No sooner had Leonardo thought of the possibility that Ezio was not coming; Salai came up the stairs to tell him that Ezio was engaged elsewhere. Leonardo had immediately dismissed the sinking feeling in his heart, and thus retreated to bed. Consequently, the next day Leonardo knew, Ezio would not be out of his mind. Trying to push aside the emotions Leonardo was feeling at present, he tried to calm himself by buying more paints for his latest commission, a piece he was commissioning for Antonio.

Leonardo stopped briefly at a stall, and looked carefully at the variation of inks the man had to sell, and was about to purchase a rather exquisite blue, when his ears overheard a conversation from a group of people in the middle of the square.

"I heard he's an arrogant stronzo, who actually pays someone to paint his paintings for him!"

"Si, I overheard a conversation stating that his assistant, actually paints his paintings! Leonardo takes them as his own!"

Loud laughter could be heard around the group, and Leonardo blushed deeply, and hid his hands face behind the stall, unable to bear what he was hearing. The insults were being thrown around voice to voice, person to person.

A man stepped in the middle of the crowd and nodded at the woman who had made the previous insult. He pointed his finger at himself, and proceeded to play charade's, him as Leonardo, and the crowd laughed hysterically, unable to contain their laughter.

"His inventions are copy-cats! He has no real talent, that servant boy of his... I bet he's the one who actually does all the work! Leonardo is a fraud! A codardo, and e un artista debole!"

Soon, this discussion of Leonardo's artist skills soon turned into a discussion about the painter's personality. The women in the crowd whispered loudly, whilst the men took laughed in turn, each shouting insults. Leonardo hid behind a barrel of hay, his cheeks burning red as he prayed that they wouldn't spot him.

"Has anyone noticed how much the artist looks like a woman? A woman in disguise!"

The men laughed around the group, the sounds of laughter hitting Leonardo in the chest, the insults painfully reminding him of truants in his youth.

"Michelangelo or Leonardo? No question my love! Michelangelo is the REAL artist here! Leonardo is boring, a useless man!"

The man bellowed loudly, causing Leonardo to jump a little, his face exploding with embarrassment. Perhaps one of the biggest insult's Leonardo could ever hear about himself is the fact that his fear, his denial of Michelangelo being better than him, was too much to bare.

Leonardo was not a brave man, restricting himself to resting in the shadows, watching as someone else, did the fighting. When he was younger, Leonardo learned to not fight with anyone, if he wanted to a fight with the guards. He learnt at a very young age to keep his head down. When he was entrusted to each of his master's, he did what he was told and quickly. If he disobeyed, he was subjected to taunts, and insults. Leonardo learnt to be strong on the outside, only letting a select few people know his real him.

It was true that sometimes, Leonardo knew that deep down, he realised he had many feminine qualities than he did of his gender. It was true that Leonardo had a very feminine face, with the pretty blue eyes to match. Yes, he was timid, well mannered and vulnerable, which he could not help but show many times. Leonardo remembered how people in his youth had mocked him of his artistic talent, telling Leonardo to learn a real trait and to stop dipping his finger in paint. But, being an artist was all Leonardo knew, and so he stuck by his profession.

He did not dream that he was about to approach this group, but knew that deep down; he had to learn how to fight his demons one day. He put one step forward towards the group, the embarrassment forming with a lump in his throat. If he showed himself without a disguise, would they continue to insult? Leonardo could only guess. He figured he'd grab a scarf or something from a stall nearby, but knew that this may provoke them to poke more insults at him. So he let that thought fall, and carefully continued his way to the group. He was about ten yards away from them when all of a sudden, large, scraped hands grabbed at his coat and plunged him into the group.

"Look what we have here! Why, it's the famous Leonardo da Vinci? Or should we call him, Leonardo da fraud, and traitor!"

"Signoire, these accusations that you accuse me off, they are not true in the slightest."

Leonardo found himself saying the words before he could stop himself, and silenced himself at once when he looked up at the group. The group consisted of three men, and two women. The women, now knowing that there was a possibility of a fight, hurried away quickly, ashamed and scared. The men, looked down at Leonardo, and watched him carefully, their fists each curling, ready to fight.

Leonardo looked up at the men, and silently cursed how short his stature was. The ring leader, who Leonardo learnt was a man named Rodolfo, grinned and said loudly,

"A _real_ man looks up to the heavens, where you look up to the walls. Have to stand on tip-toe to see me eh, da vinci?"

The men laughed at how Leonardo, unconsciously had stood up on tip-toe to level with the men. Leonardo gulped loudly and wished he was somewhere else entirely. Why did he have to be all noble? He should have just dismissed their hurtful comments, and continued his walk along the market. Leonardo became lost in his thoughts as the men made attempts to push him, his hat knocked off from his head, and as Leonardo stumbled to get it, Rodolfo, the best fighter in all of Venezia, pushed him again, making Leonardo fall to the ground.

"We don't take kindly to your type around here! Stupido artista!" Rodolfo snarled at Leonardo.

"Rodolfo, I think he wants to fight you! Idiota thinks he can beat you!" Another man laughed hysterically as Leonardo got up, his blue eyes petrified with fear and paranoia.

A small breeze ran through the market square at this point, which caused Leonardo's hat to drop again, much to his dislike. He scrambled for it, and when he grabbed the hem, he was greeted by a pair of familiar black boots.

"I think that's enough now. Captio?" Ezio's shrill dark voice echoed throughout the market, causing everyone to go about their business once again, and not giving the scene another glance. There was an eerie feeling within the market square, and Leonardo gratefully thanked his lucky stars as Ezio circled the group, unafraid.

Leonardo hurried into a corner, completely and utterly embarrassed at the scene and proceeded to make his way towards his previous hiding place. He then began to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

Ezio had appeared out of now where! And... hold on a minute was he about to fight Rodolfo? Leonardo went to speak out, to yell, anything to get Ezio to hold back, but to no avail.

"I think, it is time that you, stronzo entertain yourself elsewhere." Ezio moved towards Rodolfo, with a piercing stare.

Rodolfo laughed merrily, and the crowd begun following suit, their laughter only adding to Leonardo's shame.

With a flash, Ezio quickly hurried to Leonardo, and whispered gently in his ear,

"Il mio amore, that bastardo will pay for his lies, I swear. Let him see my blade." Ezio grinned cheekily as he gave Leonardo a quick kiss on the cheek. Leonardo whimpered in response, his gaze not once leaving Rodolfo's.

"Ezio... I insist... just leave it alone. You are making my presence known!" Leonardo quivered, and he hid himself entirely behind the barrel of hay, his voice barely a whisper.

"And let them get away with their lies? Tell me Leonardo, are you hurt?"

"...Ezio, I assure you I can...uh look after myself! It's a mere misunderstanding!"

Leonardo tried to plead with Ezio, but was defeated as Ezio shook Leonardo softly, and spoke with determination.

"Calling you a woman in front of me amore? Calling you a traitor and a fraud? I, should out of everyone know that you in fact are not any of these. Especially the first. " Ezio winked at Leonardo, and followed on,

Leonardo hissed angrily, "This is no time for fun and games Ezio... I'm... BEING INSULTED!"

Leonardo silenced himself at once, and looked up into Ezio's brown eyes, and immediately began to relax.

" Si, and so I cannot let them go without a little bit of warning eh? Wait here amore. Let them see my blade." Ezio repeated his threat, and wandered back to the group before Leonardo could detest.

"So amici! Where were we eh?" Ezio grinned, his voice calming Leonardo down. Leonardo peered over the top of his hat, and watched with intense curiosity.

Rodolfo looked at Ezio, and bellowed loudly, "What have we got here? You, stronzo! This is of no concern of yours! Perhaps, it would be best if you leave?" He smiled sweetly, and gestured Ezio to go.

"No, I don't think so. For you see, you have insulted my oldest and dearest friend. To say that he is a terrible artist is a lie, and you know this to be true!" Ezio tried his best to remain civil, but his anger and their laughter were not helping him. Ezio fingered the mechanism of his hidden blade softly, wondering when the right time to strike was.

"By the looks of you, signore, you do not belong here. Where do you come from eh? Una balla di fieno in una stalla?" Rodolfo laughed again, and continued louder,

"The artist is nothing more than a liar, and a fraud." He paused and said softly so that only Ezio could hear,

"I've seen your face around on these posters, assassino. I know who you are. And..." Rodolfo pointed over to Leonardo, whose head immediately popped back down again,

"- Judging from the rumours going around Venezia, I'll have you to the guards for..." Rodolfo lowered his head, and whispered softly,

"_Sodomy_." The words hung in the air with a forbidden aura, the tension wavering up inside Ezio. He wasted no time in threatening Rodolfo, and pressed his hidden blade down onto Rodolfo's neck, the tip of the sharp blade causing the fine hairs to break on Rodolfo's neck. Ezio looked down at his victim, and said sharply,

"You make that threat, and I'll _slice_ your throat, capito?"

Rodolofo gulped at this, and stared into Ezio's brown eyes, trying to spot any fear in them. The assassin's eyes were cold, and unforgivable. Rodolfo tensed, the air thick with tension. He gulped again, and said with a calm but shaky voice,

"...I don't thjnk so, assassino." Rodolfo grabbed Ezio by surprise, and pushed him to the ground.

"Anyone told you that I am the best fighter here in Venezia? You picked the wrong guy to threaten with, asssasini!" He then began kicking the Auditorie, his legs swinging in a rhythm, kicking him to a pulp on the ground. He began to beat him, the sounds of punches and kicks echoing the air.

Leonardo quivered in his hiding place, his thoughts on Ezio, wondering when the assassin was going to stand up. Leonardo began to receive a dozen thoughts, what if Ezio did _not_ stand up? Leonardo, knew then at that point, that he was destined for an afternoon of torture. He focused his eyes on the scene before him once again, and sighed with relief when he saw the figure of Ezio stand to attention.

"Stronzo... you had enough?"

Ezio stood up swiftly from the ground and wasted no time in clasping Rodolfo by the scruff of his tunic, and pressed his sharp blade once again to his neck. Ezio made through with his threat, and gently cut his neck , blood gleaming on the blade.

"It seems you have two cuts from me already, bastardo. Let's not make it another one si?"

Leonardo yelped loudly, hardly able to see what he was witnessing. Was Ezio fighting in his honour? Leonardo couldn't help but smile, his lips parting as he watched the view in front of him. It was at that very moment; Leonardo fell entirely in love with him.

"I am _not afraid_ of _you_ assassino!" Rodolfo spat in Ezio's face, and managed to escape his grasp. Ezio wasted no time in pulling the man down, and forcing himself upon him, again making threat with the blade.

"Do _not_ test me idiota! Do _you_ want your blood to be trailing down this street for all of Venezia to see? No? Then I suggest you keep your cazzo mouth shut..." Ezio was seeing red, and the temptation to finish this man off was hard to resist. He tightened his grip on his neck, one hand forcefully grasping the Rodolfo's neck and another hand, on the man's chest, the hidden blade sticking out. Ezio knew he had a crowd, and couldn't help the feeling of excitement as the adrenaline rushed through him.

Ezio, spoke in a sharp low voice,

"If you ever make word about Leonardo, his skills as an artist, or his personality, or If i ever hear _anything _regarding him, I will personally hunt you down and this time..." Ezio lowered his face even more, and with a slight whisper in Rodolfo's ear, he spat out, his words harsh,

"...I will not pause to slit your throat." Ezio paused for effect, and stood up. He straightened himself down, and withdrew his blade. He looked at the cowering man who stood staring at him, his wide eyes widening with fear.

"Go idiota. I do not want to see you again."

Rodolfo, deprived of oxygen and choking, shouted,

"I'LL GET YOU ASSASSINO!" With those last words, he hurried away, his hurried exit mirroring his fear.

Ezio stood up, his work done, and looked around at the crowd. Ezio caused no more disruptions, and hurried away quickly, eager to avoid any confrontation with the guards.

"...Leonardo?"

"...Oh...Oh... EZIO!" Leonardo came out of his hiding place from the barrel of hay, and looked around hurriedly, unable to keep his fear under control.

"Il mio amore, I did what was needed."

Fearfully, Leonardo whispered, his voice barely audible,

"...You- What was needed?"

"I let him see my blade." Ezio could not help but grin wickedly, which caused Leonardo to whimper, and he began to shriek loudly with fear.

"Leonardo! Calm down... I did not kill him... I merely threatened him. He will not be bothering you again..." Ezio said sharply, his tone unwavered. He reached out to stroke Leonardo's cheek, and pulled the artist towards him.

Ezio lightly touched his lips against Leonardo's, which caused Leonardo to shiver at the slight touch. Ezio looked up to meet Leonardo's eyes, and was greeted by a warm smile. Ezio could sense Leonardo was still worked up judging by the artist's persistent twitching, and proceeded to calm him down by gently stroked Leonardo's arm softly. Ezio waited until Leonardo's breathing had calmed down, before brushing their lips against one another's, Ezio's tongue gently caressing Leonardo's, the passion rising with every brush and every stroke. Ezio paused softly. He looked down at his lover, and gripped Leonardo's hand tightly,

"Shall we take this back to the workshop, il mio amore?"

Leonardo nodded, and without warning, Leonardo felt himself being carried away from the streets of Venezia and on to the rooftops above.


End file.
